The Son of Neptune
by Zizzle-Fashizzle
Summary: Percy has a big problem- he doesn't remember anything. All he knows is that his dad is some old Roman god. When he enters a Legion camp for Romans, he begins to remember. Most of them are NOT good... DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**This is from the actual first chapter of TSON, so, of course, I don't own it. You can skip it if ya want to the second chapter... so... Yep. **

I-Percy

The snake-haired ladies were starting to annoy Percy.

They should have died three days ago when he dropped a crate of bowling balls on them at the Napa Bargain Mart. They should have died two days ago when he ran over them with a police car in Martinez. They definitely should have died this morning when he cut off their heads in Tilden Park.

No matter how many times Percy killed them and watched them crumble to powder, they just kept re-forming like large evil dust bunnies. He couldn't even seem to outrun them.

He reached the top of the hill and caught his breath. How long since he'd last killed them? Maybe two hours. They never seemed to stay dead longer than that.

The past few days, he'd hardly slept. He'd eaten whatever he could scrounge —vending machine Gummi Bears, stale bagels, even a Jack in the Crack burrito, which was a new personal low. His clothes were torn, burned, and splattered with monster slime

He'd only survived this long because the two snake-haired ladies —gorgons, they called themselves —couldn't seem to kill him either. Their claws didn't cut his skin. Their teeth broke whenever they tried to bite him. But Percy couldn't keep going much longer. Soon he'd collapse from exhaustion, and then —as hard as he was to kill, he was pretty sure the gorgons would find a way.

Where to run?

He scanned his surroundings. Under different circumstances, he might've enjoyed the view. To his left, golden hills rolled inland, dotted with lakes, woods, and a few herds of cows. To his right, the flatlands of Berkeley and Oakland marched west —a vast checkerboard of neighborhoods, with several million people who probably did not want their morning interrupted by two monsters and a filthy demigod. Farther west, San Francisco Bay glittered under a silvery haze. Past that, a wall of fog had swallowed most of San Francisco, leaving just the tops of skyscrapers and the towers of the Golden Gate Bridge.

A vague sadness weighed on Percy's chest. Something told him he'd been to San Francisco before. The city had some connection to Annabeth —the only person he could remember from his past. His memory of her was frustratingly dim.

The wolf had promised he would see her again and regain his memory —if he succeeded in his journey.

Should he try to cross the bay?

It was tempting. He could feel the power of the ocean just over the horizon. Water always revived him. Salt water was the best. He'd discovered that two days ago when he had strangled a sea monster in the Carquinez Strait. If he could reach the bay, he might be able to make a last stand. Maybe he could even drown the gorgons. But the shore was at least two miles away. He'd have to cross an entire city.

He hesitated for another reason. The wolf Lupa had taught him to sharpen his senses —to trust the instincts that had been guiding him south. His homing radar was tingling like crazy now. The end of his journey was close —almost right under his feet. But how could that be? There was nothing on the hilltop.

The wind changed. Percy caught the sour scent of reptile.

A hundred yards down the slope, something rustled through the woods —snapping branches, crunching leaves, hissing.

Gorgons.

For the millionth time, Percy wished their noses weren't so good. They had always said they could smell him because he was a demigod —the half-blood son of some old Roman god. Percy had tried rolling in mud, splashing through creeks, even keeping air-freshener sticks in his pockets so he'd have that new car smell; but apparently demigod stink was hard to mask.

He scrambled to the west side of the summit. It was too steep to descend. The slope plummeted eighty feet, straight to the roof of an apartment complex built into the side of the hill. Fifty feet below that, a highway emerged from the base of the hill and wound its way toward Berkeley.

Great. No other way off the hill. He'd managed to get himself cornered.

He stared at the stream of cars flowing west toward San Francisco and wished he were in one of them. Then he realized the highway must cut through the hill. There must be a tunnel . . . right under his feet.

His internal radar went nuts. He was in the right place, just too high up. He had to check out that tunnel. He needed a way down to the highway —fast.

He slung off his backpack. He'd managed to grab a lot of supplies at the Napa Bargain Mart: a portable GPS, duct tape, lighter, superglue, water bottle, camping roll, a comfy panda pillow pet (as seen on TV), and a Swiss army knife —pretty much every tool a modern demigod could want. But he had nothing that would serve as a parachute or a sled. That left him two options: jump eighty feet to his death, or stand and fight. Both options sounded pretty bad.

He cursed and pulled his pen from his pocket.

The pen didn't look like much, just a regular cheap ballpoint, but when Percy uncapped it, it grew into a glowing bronze sword. The blade balanced perfectly. The leather grip fit his hand like it had been custom designed for him. Etched along the guard was an Ancient Greek word Percy somehow understood: Anaklusmos —Riptide.

He'd woken up with this sword his first night at the Wolf House —two months ago? More? He'd lost track. He'd found himself in the courtyard of a burned-out mansion in the middle of the woods, wearing shorts, an orange T-shirt, and a leather necklace with a bunch of strange clay beads. Riptide had been in his hand, but Percy had had no idea who he was or how he'd gotten there. He'd been barefoot, freezing, and confused. And then the wolves came. . . .

Right next to him, a familiar voice jolted him back to the present: "There you are!"

Percy stumbled away from the gorgon, almost falling off the edge of the hill.

It was the smiley one —Beano.

Okay, her name wasn't really Beano. As near as Percy could figure, he was dyslexic, because words got twisted around when he tried to read. The first time he'd seen the gorgon, posing as a Bargain Mart greeter with a big green button that read: **WELCOME, MY NAME IS STHENO**, he'd thought it said Beano.

She was still wearing her green Bargain Mart employee vest over a flower-print dress. If you just looked at her body, you might think she was somebody's dumpy old grandmother —until you looked down and realized she had rooster feet. Or you looked up and saw bronze boar tusks sticking out of the corners of her mouth. Her eyes glowed red, and her hair was a writhing nest of bright green snakes.

The most horrible thing about her? She was still holding her big silver platter of free samples: Crispy Cheese 'n' Wieners. Her platter was all dented from all the times Percy had killed her, but those little samples looked perfectly fine. Stheno just kept toting them across California so she could offer Percy a snack before she killed him. Percy didn't know why she kept doing that, but if he ever needed a suit of armor, he was going to make it out of Crispy Cheese 'n' Wieners.

That stuff was indestructible.

"Try one?" Stheno offered.  
>Percy fended her off with his sword. "Where's your sister?"<p>

"Oh, put the sword away," Stheno chided. "You know by now that even Celestial bronze can't kill us for long. Have a Cheese 'n' Wiener! They're on sale this week, and I'd hate to kill you on an empty stomach."

"Stheno!" The second gorgon appeared on Percy's right so fast, he didn't have time to react. Fortunately she was too busy glaring at her sister to pay him much attention. "I told you to sneak up on him and kill him!"

Stheno's smile wavered. "But, Euryale . . ." She said the name so it rhymed with Muriel. "Can't I give him a sample first?"

"No, you imbecile!" Euryale turned toward Percy and bared her fangs.

Except for her hair, which was a nest of coral snakes instead of green vipers, she looked exactly like her sister. Her Bargain Mart vest, her flowery dress, even her tusks were decorated with 50% off stickers. Her name badge read: Hello! My name is: **DIE, DEMIGOD SUCM!**

"You've led us quite a chase, Percy Jackson," Euryale said. "But now you're trapped, and we'll have our revenge!"

"The Cheese 'n' Wieners are only $2.99," Stheno added helpfully. "Grocery department, aisle three."

Euryale snarled. "Stheno, the Bargain Mart was a front! You're going native! Now, put down that ridiculous tray and help me kill this demigod. Or have you forgotten that he's the one who vaporized Medusa?"

Percy stepped back. Six more inches, and he'd be tumbling through thin air. "Look, ladies, we've been over this. I don't even remember killing Medusa. I don't remember anything! Can't we just call a truce and talk about your weekly specials?"

Stheno gave her sister a pouty look, which was hard to do with giant bronze tusks. "Can we?"

"No!" Euryale's red eyes bored into Percy. "I don't care what you remember, son of the sea god. I can smell Medusa's blood on you. It's faint, yes, several years old, but you were the last one to defeat her. She still has not returned from Tartarus. It's your fault!"

Percy didn't really get that. The whole "dying then returning from Tartarus" concept gave him a headache. Of course, so did the idea that a ballpoint pen could turn into a sword, or that monsters could disguise themselves with something called the Mist, or that Percy was the son of a barnacled-crusted god from five thousand years ago. But he did believe it. Even though his memory was erased, he knew he was a

demigod the same way he knew his name was Percy Jackson.

From his very first conversation with Lupa the wolf, he'd accepted that this crazy messed-up world of gods and monsters was his reality. Which pretty much sucked.

"How about we call it a draw?" he said. "I can't kill you. You can't kill me. If you're Medusa's sisters —like the Medusa who turned people to stone —shouldn't I be petrified by now?"

"Heroes!" Euryale said with disgust. "They always bring that up, just like our mother! 'Why can't you turn people to stone? Your sister can turn people to stone.' Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, boy! That was Medusa's curse alone. She was the most hideous one in the family. She got all the luck!"

Stheno looked hurt. "Mother said I was the most hideous."

"Quiet!" Euryale snapped. "As for you, Percy Jackson, it's true you bear the mark of Achilles. That makes you a little tougher to kill. But don't worry. We'll find a way."

"The mark of what?"

"Achilles," Stheno said cheerfully. "Oh, he was gorgeous! Dipped in the River Styx as a child, you know, so he was invulnerable except for a tiny spot on his ankle. That's what happened to you, dear. Someone must've dumped you in the Styx and made your skin like iron. But not to worry. Heroes like you always have a weak spot. We just have to find it, and then we can kill you. Won't that be lovely? Have a Cheese 'n' Wiener!"

Percy tried to think. He didn't remember any dip in the Styx. Then again, he didn't remember much of anything. His skin didn't feel like iron, but it would explain how he'd held out so long against the gorgons.

Maybe if he just fell down the mountain . . . would he survive? He didn't want to risk it —not without something to slow the fall, or a sled, or . . .

He looked at Stheno's large silver platter of free samples.

Hmm . . .

"Reconsidering?" Stheno asked. "Very wise, dear. I added some gorgon's blood to these, so your death will be quick and painless."

Percy's throat constricted. "You added your blood to the Cheese 'n' Wieners?"  
>"Just a little." Stheno smiled. "A little nick on my arm, but you're sweet to be concerned. Blood from our right side can cure anything, you know, but blood from our left side is deadly—"<p>

"You dimwit!" Euryale screeched. "You're not supposed to tell him that! He won't eat the wieners if you tell him they're poisoned!"

Stheno looked stunned. "He won't? But I said it would be quick and painless."

"Never mind!" Euryale's fingernails grew into claws. "We'll kill him the hard way —just keep slashing until we find the weak spot. Once we defeat Percy Jackson, we'll be more famous than Medusa! Our patron will reward us greatly!"

Percy gripped his sword. He'd have to time his move perfectly —a few seconds of confusion, grab the platter with his left hand . . .

Keep them talking, he thought.

"Before you slash me to bits," he said, "who's this patron you mentioned?"  
>Euryale sneered. "The goddess Gaea, of course! The one who brought us back from oblivion! You won't live long enough to meet her, but your friends below will soon face her wrath. Even now, her armies are marching south. At the Feast of Fortune, she'll awaken, and the demigods will be cut down like —like—"<p>

"Like our low prices at Bargain Mart!" Stheno suggested.  
>"Gah!" Euryale stormed toward her sister.<p>

Percy took the opening. He grabbed Stheno's platter, scattering poisoned Cheese 'n' Wieners, and slashed Riptide across Euryale's waist, cutting her in half.

He raised the platter, and Stheno found herself facing her own greasy reflection. "Medusa!" she screamed.

Her sister Euryale had crumbled to dust, but she was already starting to re-form, like a snowman un-melting. "Stheno, you fool!" she gurgled as her half-made face rose from the mound of dust. "That's just your own reflection! Get him!"

Percy slammed the metal tray on top of Stheno's head, and she passed out cold.

He put the platter behind his butt, said a silent prayer to whatever Roman god oversaw stupid sledding tricks, and jumped off the side of the hill.


	2. Chapter 2

II-Percy

The freezing air was slicing at his face as Percy zoomed down the hill at a million miles per hour.

Behind him, he heard one of the gorgons screaming at him in Ancient Greek and Stheno beginning to groan.

But he didn't care about that at the moment. He just wanted to get to that tunnel and get his journey over with.

The ride wasn't very smooth. Percy kept hitting chunks of ice and bouncing around, which wasn't exactly the best thing for his butt that was beginning to go numb. Sometimes he would glide across a sheet of ice. Sometimes he would nearly tumble over a plant that was frozen solid.

The metal platter surprisingly held his weight, but as he slid down the hill, the highway getting closer and closer, Percy doubted that it would last any longer. It was creaking faintly.

The highway seemed about a yard away when the platter gave up. It split in half and Percy began to tumble down the remaining of the hill, doing constant somersaults and even flips.

"Ow!" He cried. "Ouch! Ouch! OW!"

Percy skidded to a stop on his stomach on the side of the road, his head hurting from his painful ride.

He sat up shakily and tried to regain his vision, which was making everything in sight swirl.

"Ouch…" he murmured. "Stupid hill."

Right in front of him, a _Tyson Meat _truck zoomed by, a picture of a plate of chicken nuggets on it.

Percy's stomach growled. He hadn't eaten since the night before when he'd slept behind a Dumpster outside a Mexican restaurant. Hopefully, wherever his destination was, they had food; and a lot of it.

As a Honda passed by in a blur of light grey, he managed to stand without falling down again.

Percy looked at the tunnel. It was about fifteen feet tall, made out of cement, and inside had a line of lights across the walls. Cars zoomed into two entryways with a _Voooommmm_, and about two minutes later he would hear another faint _Voooommmm_.

**(Seriously, that's what Caldecott Tunnel looks like. I looked it up; for reference, ya know?)**

"Get him!" Euryale screeched from the top of the hill.

Percy looked back and saw Euryale and Stheno beginning to cautiously make their way down to him.

He began to run towards the tunnel quickly.

At the entrance, Percy suddenly saw an old lady with warts and pimples and a bad case of acne. She wore a tie dye dress, brown leather jacket that hippies wore, and a headband that had a wooden, small peace sign in the middle. Her long, lifeless grey hair was frayed and dry-looking, and her faded blue eyes looked into Percy's.

She seemed to be waiting for him, which kind of freaked him out. Was this lady a monster in disguise? Was she just an old lady? His senses made him unsure.

Percy continued anyway.

"Hello, Perseus Jackson." The old lady told him with a toothless smile. "I am June."

Percy swallowed hard and said, bouncing on his heels, "Er- hi. Now, I _really _have to go, because there are these gorgons after me and they want to kill me."

June told him, "I would like to offer you a choice: You can leave me and live in the ocean and die of old age, or you can carry me through the tunnel, across the river and to your destination."

Percy started to get excited. This lady knew where his destination was?

But can't she just walk there herself? Percy thought.

"Can't you just walk there?" he asked.  
>"My feet are very swollen and I cannot walk." June pointed down to her swollen, warty, red feet.<p>

"Oh. Ew." Percy muttered, and then said, "All right, get on my back."

"I will warn you, if you carry me, you will lose your curse of Achilles." June told him as she jumped onto his back.

June weighed around fifty pounds, so it wasn't that bad. But apparently Percy hadn't gotten a good grip. She kept sliding down his back, so every minute he had to readjust or Percy would see an old hippie in the middle of the road.

As Euryale and Stheno made their way towards Percy at a slow speed, Percy began to walk into the tunnel.

It was the worst walk ever. The tunnel was horribly long, so it took five minutes to get out.

Percy's back hurt, and his legs felt like jelly. He wanted to tell June to get off or he would pass out from exhaustion, but he didn't want to deal with the gorgons.

"The river is right there." June managed to point to a twenty foot wide river two yards away.

Percy groaned. He didn't want to walk twenty feet and two yards. He wanted to let June go, and lie down and take a good nap. But he couldn't, or he'd wake up getting ripped to pieces.

As he made his way to the river, the small of his back exploded in pain. He clenched his jaw to avoid crying out, but it hurt like crazy. It felt worse than anything he'd ever endured, which weren't many things considering he couldn't remember anything from his past.

The pain continued, and soon enough Percy was almost crawling. He felt like his skin in his back was getting sucked up by a very powerful vacuum cleaner.

When he set his hand in the water, power surged through his body. His back didn't hurt anymore; actually, nothing hurt. He felt strong and powerful.

The river seemed to turn solid as Percy stood and set his foot on it carefully. It held his and June's weight.

Percy began to make is way across the river.

The walk went perfectly fine; no pain, no June sliding down his back, no gorgons.

When Percy stepped onto the grass, he asked June, "Where are you going? Where am I supposed to go?"

June actually got off Percy's back without hurting herself. "You have reached your destination, Perseus Jackson."

Something about her voice had changed. It was younger, but with a stern edge to it.

"You're not really an old lady, are you?" Percy asked in surprise.  
>"No, I am not." June answered. "I am Juno, queen of the gods."<p>

"You mean Hera." Percy corrected her.  
>"That is my Greek counterpart, Perseus." Juno retorted, then told him, "This is where your journey begins. You must stay; learn the Roman's ways, and soon enough, you will regain your memory."<p>

"How long will it take to get my memory back?" Percy questioned.  
>"Be patient, young hero." Juno said. "Now, you must meet your campers. Good bye, Perseus."<p>

Juno faded in thin air, leaving Percy alone.

After a moment of silence, Percy turned and caught his breath. Standing before him, was what looked like a wall from a piece of the Coliseum in Rome. On the top, were a few words in Latin.

And standing in front of it, were teenagers holding weapons.

One of them was a slim, average heighted girl with sandy blonde hair that was in a ponytail and twinkling hazel eyes. She wore a purple V-neck tee shirt, shorts and black, old sneakers. She looked intelligent, well-toned, and beautiful.

The other was a Japanese teenage boy with a military cut and stern looking deep brown eyes. His body structure was like a Roman soldier's, and he was very muscular. He wore a purple tee shirt like the girl's, jeans, and running shoes.

They both seemed to be arguing, ignoring Percy.

"I am _not _an airhead!" the girl shouted.  
>"Yeah, you are!" the guy told her. "There are 3 rivers and after each river lies a grave. So there are 3 rivers and 3 graves. A man wants to leave the <em>same <em>amount of flowers at each grave, and be left with none at the end. What happens though is that each time he passes through one of the rivers the number of flowers he has doubles. So he has to start off with what number of flowers, taking into consideration that they double, so that he is left with no flowers whatsoever at the end?"

The girl immediately went into math-zone. She explained, "F is the starting number of the flowers, G is the number left at every grave. ((f*2-g)*2-g)*2-g=0! (4f-2g-g)*2-g=0! 8f-4g-2g-g=0…"

**(I looked up high school math, and pasted it. So, sorry if it doesn't make sense to you guys.)**

Percy zoned out as the girl went on about the problem. He thought it was ridiculous that these two were doing math when they would've skewered Percy with their swords by now.

The guy glanced over at the river, then saw Percy. He charged.

The girl saw him and told the guy, "Stop! Maybe he's a demigod!"

The guy stopped, looked over at the girl and said, "Hazel, maybe he's a monster."  
>"I doubt that, Frank. He would've attacked us in the middle of our argument."<p>

Frank turned back to Percy curiously. "You are a demigod, right?"  
>"Yeah," Percy answered nervously.<p>

Frank turned to Hazel. "Go get Lupa."  
>"She's just going to wave me off." Hazel pointed out. "We should just get him into a house. Lupa will notice him soon enough."<br>"Good point." Frank admitted.

He turned back to Percy and said, "Do you know who your parent is yet?"  
>"I-I don't. All I know is that I'm a son of some sea god." Percy replied.<p>

"Neptune." Hazel said. "Your dad's Neptune." Then she smirked. "You have some tough siblings; be careful, they're short-tempered."

Percy asked, "Poseidon? My dad's Poseidon?"  
>"That's his Greek name." Hazel corrected him. "His name is Neptune, you got it? No Greek stuff."<br>Percy nodded. "Oh- okay."

Frank told him, "C'mon. Let's get you to the Neptune House."

The camp looked like a military school. Obstacles were lined up at the edge of the woods, and new Roman style buildings were in the center.

Kids from ages five to eighteen walked around in purple shirts like Frank and Hazel, holding swords.

Percy noticed that all the boys had military cuts and looked like Roman soldiers. The girls at least looked slim and muscular and had ponytails, or braids, or buns.

Then he noticed the tattoos. On most of the demigods' right wrists, were bar lines, and with "SPQR" over them, and different symbols that Percy guessed represented their godly parent.

Percy looked at Hazel's wrist. She had ten bar lines, and a sun.

Next he looked at Frank's. His had seven bar lines and a spear.

Percy wondered if he'd have to get one. He hoped not.

Hazel fell back to his side and whispered, "You need to get this straight: No one is going to help you with anything. You're on your own here. You need to prove yourself, or you _are _going to die. Don't try to make friends, because everyone here has been in a bad mood."

"Why?" Percy whispered back.  
>"We're missing a camper: Jason Grace. He's kinda big around here, so it hit the camp real hard. And do <em>not <em>get on Reyna's nerves. It hit her the most."

"Who's Reyna?" Percy asked.  
>"She's riiigghht…. there."<p>

Hazel pointed to a Middle-Eastern girl with her long black hair in a ponytail. Her eyes were fierce and startling, like she didn't want to get crossed. She had the slim body that all the girls had, and had an average size of muscle. She held a tall spear.

"Is she, like, his girlfriend of something?" Percy asked.  
>Hazel almost snorted. "No, but I think she wants to be. They're really close friends; been best friends since they first came here."<p>

**(You have permission to cheer. I mean- come on! Now Jason gets to start a relationship with good 'ole Pipes! Rightcious, am I right?)**

"How long has Jason been gone?" Percy questioned again.  
>"Since December," Hazel explained. "He was here when everyone went to breakfast, but when he went to get his spear, he never came back."<p>

Percy then asked, "Why are you helping me?"  
>Hazel smiled at Percy warmly. "'Cause me and Frank are the only friends you got. Plus, most people don't set down the ground rules with newbies. They have to find out the hard way; if you don't follow the rules, the consequences are horrible. Trust me."<p>

Percy studied Hazel for a moment. He had the odd feeling in the pit of his stomach that he wasn't supposed to be here, like it was banned.

Finally, Percy said, "I can trust you."

Hazel grinned and then turned her eyes back to the front.

Standing before them, was a new, white _insula _that had sea green flags outside with tridents. Inside, Percy heard people shouting.

"You think Dawn and Gina are fighting again?" Hazel asked Frank with a sly smile.  
>"Probably; they've been fighting forever." Frank replied.<p>

Then, Hazel shouted, "OI! GINA! DAWN! YOU GOT A NEW BROTHER!"

The shouting stopped, and Percy heard footsteps.

Then, two eighteen year old girls exploded from the house. They both had dark brown hair, but one had blue eyes and the other had brown. They had natural scowls, and they looked pretty short-tempered.

The brown eyed girl looked at Percy. "Who's this guy?" She had a weird accent, like a New York one or a Chicago one.  
>"Your brother-" Hazel paused then asked Percy, "Um, what's your name?"<p>

"Percy." He answered shyly.

"This is Percy. Now, you better make sure he doesn't get into any fights, or I'll make sure I rip your head off." Hazel warned, raising a fist.

The blue eyed girl told Percy, "Hey, I'm Dawn. You met my stupid sister, Gina, already."

Gina scowled. "She's got it all wrong. _She's _the stupid one."  
>"Nah, nah." Dawn said. "She's more stupid for thinkin' that."<p>

Before a fight could break out, Frank cried, "WOULD YOU TWO STOP THAT?"

The girls stopped, crossing their arms like four year olds.

"Thank you," Frank said.

Hazel turned to Percy. "Now, just follow your house throughout training, alright? Now, I gotta go; archery. C'mon, Frankie."

Frank and Hazel gave Percy a wave good-bye and ran off.

Percy nervously turned around to face Gina and Dawn. They were grinning.

"So," Gina said. "You're new, huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

III-Hazel

Hazel already had a bad feeling about Percy.

She didn't know how she knew it, but she just _knew _Percy had something to do with Jason's disappearance. Hazel didn't know what exactly, but every time she looked at him, she thought of Jason.

Yet, that didn't stop her from being friendly. Hazel didn't want to see Percy make a total fool of himself if one of the campers challenged him, or get a black eye for breaking the rules. Giving the ground rules at camp was the friendliest thing any camper had ever done.

It broke Hazel's heart to see Percy look so lost. Hazel had always had a soft spot for the new campers, but she didn't show any affection for them in front of everyone; she did it secretly or everyone would call her a softie.

That was a rule to Hazel: Be fierce in front of everyone. Or in other words, be like everyone else. That's how you survive. You aren't supposed to be weak, like Tracy, an old daughter of Venus.

The thought of how Tracy had ended up dead after a son of Mars had finished her in a sword fight brought Hazel shivers. She didn't really get why the Romans were so… rude. But she reminded herself that's how the Roman Empire lasted so long, so she just dealt with it.

Hazel wondered if Percy couldn't remember anything. It made her wonder just by the look on his face; Frustration, sadness, and pain.

Hazel felt a sudden feeling of sadness in her heart. It sucked to see someone look so broken-hearted and faithless.

"Hazel," Frank shook her shoulder.

Hazel looked at Frank, put back into reality.

"Yeah?" Hazel asked, trying to hide her sadness.  
>"Shoot the arrow." Frank told her impatiently. "You've been standing there for three minutes."<p>

Hazel always hated how Frank was so _impatient_. He always got a little angry at her if she was still getting her arrow ready for a minute. But Hazel always got around it.

"Um, right." Hazel muttered and set her arrow.

)-(

"So…." Frank said as he leaned against a tree as Hazel attempted to rip her arrow out of the target in frustration after shooting a perfect shot. It wouldn't budge at all.

"_What_, Frank?" Hazel snapped, her frustration getting the best of her.  
>"Don't snap-"Frank began to exclaim.<p>

Before Frank could finish, Hazel heard someone chant, "FIGHT!"

Hazel froze and whipped her head around to see why someone would chant that. She hoped that Percy wasn't in a fight.

Hazel cursed in Latin as she saw Percy draw out a bronze sword that was three feet long and stare at Ace, her brother, who had a _gladius _in his hand, ready to fight.

"Wanna watch?" Frank asked her, which made him get a glare from Hazel.

"What?" Frank questioned innocently.  
>Hazel just scowled and ran over to stop the fight for an odd reason Hazel couldn't figure out.<p>

Right when Hazel arrived, blending in with the crowd, Ace attempted to slice Percy's face, but Percy managed to deflect it and jab Ace in the stomach.

"Oooooo…" The large purple blob of campers muttered, now drawn into the fight with complete interest.

Hazel suddenly got a strange feeling. It was… protection. She wanted to protect Percy from her brother that was so violent. She didn't want to see this fight; she couldn't _stand _to see another milli-second of it.

She made a growling sound in her throat and unsheathed her Pugio Roman dagger from her belt and marched over to the oval-shaped open space, the sound in her throat continuing.

"What-"Frank stammered, who was following her hastily. "Hazel! What- Get back here!"

Hazel ignored her friend's wild calls as her blood began to boil.

"Get outta my way." She snapped as she stormed through the remainder of the crowd. Several people tried to stop her, but she would shoot an angry glare that made them inch away in fright.

Hazel burst in the middle of the fight right before Ace could swipe at Percy's legs.

"Stop!" she shouted at Ace.

It took everyone by surprise, especially Ace. He took a few surprised steps back, but when he realized it was Hazel, his green eyes flashed angrily.

"Get outta here, Hazel!" He growled at her as he glared at Percy in sudden hatred.  
>"No." Hazel told him confidently.<p>

Ace looked surprised. "Did you… did you just tell me _no_?"  
>"Yes, I did. And I can repeat it if your peanut-sized brain can't process <em>what words are coming out of my mouth.<em>" Hazel's snarl was fiercer that Lupa's.

Her brother's face turned purple with rage. "How dare you insult me?" He roared. "Are you crazy? Are you out of your mind? Are you _nuts_?"  
>"Maybe a little." Hazel admitted with a sneer. "But what I know is that you will not hurt this guy, you got it, buster?"<p>

With her last words, Hazel poked Ace in the chest, staring him down.

Ace glared. "Don't touch me."

Hazel poked him in the nose with her dagger point mockingly. "I just did."

The campers cheered Hazel on, but Hazel didn't care; actually, she didn't care about anything but Percy's protection. She didn't even care if Percy would get angry at her after this.

Ace's face morphed into different colors that showed his highly-rated rage before he snarled, "Are you asking to _challenge me_, big sister?"

Hazel answered, "Yes, I am." And after she noticed her younger brother's eyes showing a little fright, she added, "Unless you're a chicken and want to forfeit. It's your choice, _stolidus._"

(**She has a potty-mouth when she's angry. You'll see more of her ugly side more in the story!****)**

Ace looked like he would've exploded right then and there, but he scowled and got ready to fight.

As Hazel made her way to the other side of the oval-shaped space, Percy grabbed her arm and whispered frantically, "What are you doing?"

Hazel ignored him, struggling to get out of Percy's grasp.

Finally, she answered, "Helping you out."  
>"But you said-"<br>"I know what I said! This is different!"

Percy accepted this and walked into the crowd. Frank gave him a pat on the back, which made Percy look even more humiliated.

If Hazel wasn't so ticked off, she would've felt sorry for the amnesiac son of Neptune.

She turned to face her younger brother, whose face was so angry he could've turned into the Hulk any second.

She smirked at his appearance as she held the dagger in her hand.

Ace charged with a furious "ARG!"

She ducked as her brother swung his sword and stabbed him in the knee. Ace bit his lip to avoid crying out, but his eyes said it all. It had hurt like crazy_; _which made Hazel pretty highly elated.

Unfortunately, Ace got a swipe at Hazel's cheek. Hazel felt the sweaty air sweep into her cut, but no pain came.

Hazel grinned as Ace's eyes grew wide when he saw Hazel not crying out in pain or wincing.

"Little brother, little brother." She chided mockingly. "You aren't the fighter I thought you were. Shame on you."

This only made Ace angrier, which Hazel was hoping for. The key plan every time she fought was to taunt the enemy, and while they were too busy being angry, skewer them.

It worked every time.

But before Ace or Hazel could attack, a loud, unfortunately familiar growl came from the crowd.

Hazel turned and saw Lupa at a parting entryway of the crowd, looking at Hazel with those intense silver eyes that showed undying hatred.

Uh oh, Hazel thought as she stared at the she-wolf in sudden worry. She was in _deep _doo-doo.


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! I finally got this up! Curse school for stealing my writing time… Rawr. Anyway, I am SO HAPPY for the fantastic reviews you guys say about the story that I actually find not great. It's just my average best. Well, anyway, I have BIG plans for this story! OHMYGOD, the Son of Neptune trailer is out, and I saw the character art for Frank! I kinda made him look like it, and I hadn't seen the art until after you met Frank. And, his last name is Zhang, by the way. So yeah, I just had to say that. And, he's not an Ares kid! He had a bow and arrow (Like Hazel did in Chapter three, which I found WEIRD!) in his hands, and I'm guessing he is one kick-butt son of Apollo. OH and I have an idea that goes with "Faster" by Matt Nathanson. You are gonna be surprised by what's gonna happen with it… Maybe not, but I don't care. Okay, I'm done with my note, and here is part dos of Hazel's POV. Enjoy guys.  
>_<strong>

IV-Hazel

Hazel wanted to run and live among the woodland creatures badly.

Sadly, she couldn't or else her dad would kick her semi-godly butt down to Pluto.

She felt like a disgrace to the gods. She was _afraid_ as Lupa's wolves inched towards her, growling, hungry for blood. The Romans weren't supposed to be afraid- not at all. Plus, she'd expected that she'd die in some battle, but no- she'd die because of getting mauled by wolves because she'd decided to protect a newbie. If she survived this, she would be shunned. Hazel wasn't the kind of girl that got that!

Why'd she protect Percy anyway? He could've handled himself Hazel decided after seeing his sword skills, which were seriously good.

Where'd he learn to fight like that anyway? Was he trained at another place for demigods or what?

Hazel shook her head mentally. There was no other place for demigods like Hazel! No way. There was one place that children of the gods went and that was it. Legion Camp- Only place on Earth where'd you get trained to survive in the world of Roman gods and monsters.

Hazel was positive that there was no other place for kids like her, Frank and Percy.

_Maybe somewhere- _A voice cut in, but Hazel yelled in her mind, _STOP IT! JUST CONCENTRATE ON SURVIVING, DUMMY! YOU SURVIVED LUPA'S DEATH STARE! YOU CAN SURVIVE THIS- Well, maybe. _

Keyword: _maybe._

Hazel wasn't sure if she'd survive or not. She was probably going to turn into Wolf-Chow in about… Twenty- maybe thirty seconds. Live those last seconds well.

The pit of her stomach dropped further as a wolf's wet nose nudged her pant-leg, tearing it lightly on the way. Lukewarm air swooped in, and Hazel's skin crawled wildly.

_What am I going to do? _Hazel thought. _Should I- A: Defend myself, or B: Let myself die painfully by these wolves? I like… Oh well. I don't care about my choices. It'll just get horrible either way. Let it happen. _

Hazel stopped backing away, and stared right at the wolves. They stared at her with reflective amber, silver, or dark black eyes with confusion.

_Why aren't you backing away in terror? _

_I'm just going with the flow, Airheads. _Hazel thought, her mind-voice quivering. _Attack me. I deserve it. I really do. Just bite my head off and play soccer with it while I scream my head off. Wait- my head would already be off. Plus, I can't scream, since my mouth is on my face. Maybe I'd be screaming my head off when I'm a ghost girl -AH, SHUT UP ME!_

Hazel thought none of the wolves would understand her, but unfortunately- they did. Before Hazel could scream her head off, (_I'm saying that too much now, _she thought) the first wolf- Grey haired with dark black eyes- lunged, snarling, showing off their pearly whites on the way.

Her heart pounded like it wanted to pop right out of her shirt as she fell to the hard ground, her hair getting damp from the melting snow.

The wolf made contact with the side of Hazel's face. Hazel felt the wickedly sharp claws sink into her face and pull down. It hurt more than getting the tattoo on her arm. She tried not to wail, but she failed epically.

Her scream of pain rang in her ears, and the wolf snarled quietly.

Its paws made a pain shoot through Hazel's body, and her rips hurt horribly. The paws had broken her ribs. Its breath smelled horrible; like blood, flesh, and earth- Not a wonderful combination.

Hazel's stomach twisted into knots as she saw more wolves attack.

_Oh, shit. _She thought miserably as her sight and brain went blurry. Her heartbeat slowed.

The rest was a horrible blur. Hazel just remembered terrible pain, screaming, snarls, and the sound of tearing clothes. The wolves were tearing her apart.

_Back, _Lupa's sharp voice rang in her head suddenly, sending a vibration going down her spine like a faint jolt.

The last shot of pain went into her gut and Hazel moaned in agony loudly. She hurt more than someone getting run over by a monster truck for their whole life. Her body was wet with gushing blood, wolf salvia, and melted snow. Her face where the first wolf had scratched her hurt the most.

Hazel watched a gigantic blur back away, whining.

Tears couldn't help but run down her cheeks. She'd never been in so much pain before. Hazel could barely hold in millions of screams that people in Alaska could've heard.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhh…" Hazel groaned in pain.

She didn't know how long she'd been used for a chew toy, but she saw the sun beginning to go down a little. She'd gotten scratched first at about ten thirty… and the sun went down at about seven. She'd been going through this pain for eight hours? Oh, she was _so _going to kill that new kid for making her brain go all flippy-floppy.

It went silent after a minute. Hazel waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited.

After what seemed forever, Hazel realized she would bleed to death. No one would come save her. Not even Frank.

_Asshole, _she managed to think bitterly. _You're a great-_

"Good gods!" A familiar voice cried, and Hazel felt warmth next to her. "Hazel- er, it's Hazel, right? Oh, who cares- Hazel, are you okay? You aren't dead, are you? If you're dead... Oh gods-"

Hazel's blood-Well, the remainder of it- boiled. Her eyes went into focus, and she saw Percy, his face looking pained.

Percy met her eyes and sighed in relief. "Good- you're okay."  
>"I am so gonna kill you," Hazel murmured, and then she felt hollow.<p>

Hazel blacked out.

**How'd you like it? I have another thing: YOU MUST WATCH "¿Puedo ir al baño?" ON ! IT IS HILARIOUS! YOU MUST! Oh, and review too. Review before you watch the video. **


	5. Chapter 5

VI- Frank

Frank had never regretted having Hazel as a friend.

But when everyone started to talk about Hazel in a non-pleasant way, Frank slowly began to regret ever meeting her. He would be made fun of, for sure. At a harsh camp, that was bad.

To be truthful, it was difficult for Frank to get the words: "I'm not friends with her anymore; she's a freak." out of his mouth. Hazel was one of the closest friends he'd ever had.

She'd secretly helped him out once with archery, which he had sucked at. Now, he was the best archer at camp, thanks to a night out at the archery field. After that night, it had become their "spot". They'd always talk and train there. They had a secret connection with it.

And Frank couldn't help but get all warm when Hazel fought. She moved with grace, speed, and a dangerous atmosphere sphered around her. Hazel was dangerous enough though. She got _angry _when anyone insulted her or her house. Hazel cared for the Apollo House; it was her safe haven- Sort of.

Overall, Frank thought Hazel was a real looker; and he didn't say that about just any girl. Hazel was special to him. Frank held her close to his heart, like a little kid with a blanket or teddy bear.

Dinner was harder than speaking to Hazel-haters. Sick rumors about Hazel swarmed around him, and Frank wanted to split in two. He was miserable.

Frank's brother Anthony was going on and on about Hazel.

"That little blonde better be dead for what she did," Anthony sneered as he chewed steak like a lion eating its kill. "She's nuts. I can't believe that the chick actually _protected _that new dude, Perry-whatever. I bet he's embarrassed about-"

"Will you just drop it?" Frank snapped. "It's not that big, you mammoth."  
>Anthony laughed. "Oh-ho-ho! Looks like Frank likes the blonde psychopath-"<br>"No, I don't," Frank lied with a snarl. "And it's Hazel, idiot."  
>"Oh, suuurrree you don't, Frankie-Poo. Soon enough you'll be getting torn by Lupa's wolves; just like <em>Hazel <em>is. You better shut up before anyone hears you standing up for that dead beat."  
>"I'm pretty sure I won't be getting eaten by those wolves, Anthony,"<p>

"Sure," Frank's brother stabbed another huge chunk of fresh steak that steamed when the fork impaled itself into the meat. "You just wait, Frankie-Poo. Soon enough, you'll be torn apart into confetti just like your friend."  
>"Shut up, jackass."<p>

Frank's vocal chords stung immediately after he said the word. Frank had never sworn in his whole life. Now that he'd done it by saying it to Anthony, Frank felt a bit mad at himself and relieved. He'd been holding it in forever.

Anthony stared at Frank in surprise. Then, he chuckled. "He finally broke. Good job, Frank, you're a big man now."  
>"I already was," Frank snarled ferociously.<p>

His brother shrugged and went back to eating his steak. Frank glared at Anthony for about a minute, then shoveled pork ribs down his throat angrily. Why did his brother have to be such a jerk?

_He's a Roman, idiot. _A small voice reminded Frank matter-of-factly. _Stop worrying and eat that pork rib. It looks too good to waste._

_Right, _Frank thought sourly and continued to gulp down the pork. The voice was right- the ribs were too good to waste.

)-(

Frank laid in his bed, listening to the quiet wind outside. He became more and more worried for Hazel. Was she dead? Was she getting healed? Was she lying in the woods still, bleeding to death?

Each disturbing and over-depressing thought just made Frank more worried.

_Hazel, stay alive. _Frank prayed, still looking at the ceiling sadly. _Please… For me. Do whatever you can to stay here with me. Stay, Hazel. _For me.

With that, Frank drowned into sleep, which lead to the most frightening dream he'd ever had.

Frank was in some sort of underground house that was filthy and smelled horrible.

Earth was shaped into columns around him; plant roots that covered the walls wafted some of the horrid smell, mud with dead bugs was the "carpet", and impossibly gigantic footprints made tracks all over the place.

Frank accidentally took a deep breath through the nose, and gagged, trying not to throw up. It smelled like dirty clothes, fresh mud, and rotting flesh.

"We must rise soon," A deep voice said from a close distance. "Those demigods won't know what was coming."

Frank heard mud squishing under someone's feet loudly, and he scuttled over behind a column to hide while his heart pounded out of his shirt.

Who was here?

Then something so horrible appeared, Frank had to bite his tongue to avoid yelping. There was some _humanoid _with a powerful force around him who was clad in bronze armor, and from the waist down had dragon legs; but his skin was the color of lima beans. His hair reminded Frank of fresh leaves, braided in long locks, decorated with weapons that the Mars House would _kill _for; except some were bent and bloody, but Frank didn't care. Those weapons were awesome.

But what disturbed Frank the most was that the humanoid's eyes were like polished white marble.

Frank shockingly wasn't frightened at all. He felt like he could smash this guy to pieces with a single punch in the nose. He wanted to reveal himself and challenge the monster to a fight.

But Frank held himself back when he noticed that he'd almost stepped forward. He would probably be nearly dead meat for challenging this monster that could crush him like an ant in just a millisecond.

_No need to be over-confident, my son. _A new female voice said.

Frank looked to see if there was a female with him- Then he discovered that the room had vibrated when the woman had spoken. The woman was the mud, earth, plant roots; _everything. _She was Earth.

"I will crush those ants' faces!" The monster bellowed with a fist raised, as if he were a preacher. "If it is the last thing I will ever do!"

_I know you will. _The room vibrated again, making Frank shake a little. _After we end the seven, we will destroy the world. You will be king. _

Those words made Frank seem to know what the woman was talking about. Frank was one of those seven who the monster and woman hated. They wanted revenge so badly.

"I will finish that son of Jupiter first." The humanoid growled. "Then that sickening _girl _that charmspeaked you- She will be torn to pieces."

Frank's eyes went wide. Jason, who was missing, was a son of Jupiter… Was the monster talking about him? Had Jason been seen by the monster?

"Khione must turn the others into ice!" The outraged monster continued. "They will be afraid of us, I know it! They will run away on those little sticks of theirs, but my army and I will crush them before they escape from our burden!"

_Hello, Frank Zhang, _The woman's voice said suddenly, so close that Frank could feel their breath on his neck.

Before Frank could even turn around to make his fist fly, a crater opened beneath his feet, and he tumbled through darkness, screaming.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so apparently I got all the Roman Numerals wrong! So, chapter one was: I  
>Chapter two: II Chapter Three: III Chapter Four: IV Chapter Five: V Sorry about the mix-up! And I would like to thank the wonderful Burdge-bug on DeviantART for inspiring me to finish this, and twopeopleonemission for her wonderful review that gave me more inspiration! Enjoy this chapter!<br>_**

**VII- Frank**

Frank's eyes flew open and he shot straight up.

He looked around wildly, his heart pounding. He was back in his House; he wasn't falling.

Sunlight streaked through the windows, his housemates were snoring loudly, and the comfort of Frank's bed relieved him.

It had been a dream. It was all a dream.

But Frank's mind was still swimming frantically. Who were the giant monster and the earth lady? And what was all that business about "the seven"? Was Frank part of it? Was anyone else at camp part of the seven too like Frank?

Frank became more worried, and for the first time- Frank wanted to talk to someone. But he didn't know who; none of his siblings would understand what he was going through, and Frank didn't have a clue about Hazel.

_Where _is_ Hazel? _Frank wondered. _Is she dead? No- she isn't dead. I know it- I just _know_ Hazel isn't dead. Hazel isn't dead. _

Frank gripped the sides of his bed. His own brain couldn't process its thoughts. It was all way too confusing.

_Walk. Yes, a walk. That will help._

Taking a short walk sounded so good to Frank. Getting away always helped Frank's mind get straight again.

But going out of your House was forbidden. And after Hazel went "missing", Frank didn't want to get in trouble.

_Creak. _

Frank looked down and saw that he'd gotten out of bed.

"Well," Frank muttered under his breath. "I guess a walk wouldn't hurt."

)-(

The crisp morning air filled Frank's lungs as he walked around the houses. He heard gentle snores, and people tossing and turning in their sleep.

It was a perfect morning.

Slowly, Frank's mind began to clear up. Every thought became clearer and easier to process through.

Frank noticed he was in front of the Apollo House, and his heart pounded. It was shockingly silent; it was usually loud with conversation or shouting this early in the morning already.

Suddenly, a hand wrapped around Frank's arm and pulled.

Frank's heart climbed into his throat quickly, and he spun around to see a monster. It looked like an ordinary grandma in a flower-print dress that was torn and tattered and a vest- except they had bronze boar tusks, glowing red eyes, rooster feet, and their hair was a nest full of squirming, hissing green snakes.

Frank pulled out his sword that hung from his side and held it up to the monster.

The creature frowned, which looked a little disturbing to Frank.

"You aren't him…" They murmured, and then their eyes lit up. "Ooooh, you're one of the demigods."  
>"What does that mean?" Frank demanded.<br>"Gaea sure will be happy. Come on, demigod; let's get you to Stheno- that idiot excuse of a monster."

"GET BACK!" Frank cried, and made a desperate swing with his sword. He missed terribly.

The snake-headed monster laughed. "Desperate much? Get going, demigod." The grip tightened on Frank's arm.

Frank struggled to get away, but it was no use. The monster had a grip like steel.

"Get off me, you monster!" Frank shouted.  
>"What are you going to do?" The creature laughed, looking ahead. "You can't do anything to me!"<br>"Yeah I can! I'll make you crumble to dust, you little _monasterienes!"_

The monster cackled. "Funny demigod… Now, let's go. _Walk!"_

"Over my dead body!" Frank shouted, trying to get anyone to hear him and wake up. "I swear on the senate of Rome, if you don't let me go, I will for _sure _turn you into dust! I _swear!"_

The monster took a step back, looking mystified. "You're nuts." They told Frank.

_That's the point, stupid! _Frank thought loudly, then noticed he was free. He started to do something between a victory dance and a potty dance.

"Do you want some of this, huh- huh-huh?" Frank demanded, bouncing around the confused monster. "Do ya, do ya? Oh yeah, you better look confused! You run, scrawny monster, you run! 'Cause I'm too quick- too fast- for your rooster feet! You still want some, monster? _Huh?"_

Frank wasn't exactly the most comedic guy anyone would ever meet, but he was getting a kick out of this. He wanted to bust up laughing, but that would just break his macho scene. And that would suck.

The monster wailed, "You're crazy!"

Frank continued to bounce around, flipping his sword between his fingers like a show-off, and acting like Dori from _Finding Nemo._

"You're too scared of the Frank-anator!" Frank shouted, this time louder.

He didn't know how he came up with the ''Frank-anator'' but it sounded cool. Hopefully if anyone was listening to him, they'd call him that instead of "Frankie" or "Frankie-Poo". "Frank-anator" was catchy.

"Yeah, you are! You're a disgrace to monsters _everywhere, _you waste of atoms and mass!" He screamed. Okay, now he was going nerdy on the monster. Not cool.

"You go to your mommy, you hunk of dust! _Run and cry all freaking day about how scared you are of the great Frank-anator! GO, YOU DISGRACE, GO- AND NEVER RETURN TO LEGION CAMP EVER AGAIN! GO-"_

Suddenly, a fist of water rolled above Frank, and crashed into the monster. Water covered Frank from head-to-toe, leaving him soaked and freezing.

Frank watched in surprise as the monster whirled around in the water, eyes wide and screaming. It was slowly disintegrating, Frank noticed after its tusks had melted away and he didn't see its arms again.

Soon enough, the monster was gone, and the water fist turned into mist and disappeared.

Frank felt like an idiot suddenly. Why did he just taunt the monster instead of attack? Gods, he was an idiot!

Then laughs came from behind. Frank turned and his ears felt hot.

Percy and Hazel were hysterically laughing- Wait, _Hazel?_

Frank laid his eyes on her and a wave of relief washed over him. She was okay- well, at least a little bit. She had a few bruises, and she had three scars from her jaw, to her throat. She looked a bit worn down, but she didn't look like she minded. And her hair was shorter, thinner and curly. Other than that, she looked perfectly fine.

Hazel met Frank's eyes and giggled, "So, the great _Frank-anator, _huh? Good one!"

He hated to admit it, but his heart did a little relay race as he watched Hazel's eyes begin to shine as she giggled, which sounded like jingle-bells at Christmas-time.

Percy grinned. "You better be lucky I saved your butt!"  
>Frank shrugged. "I am. I should've attacked instead. I'm a pretty big idiot."<p>

Hazel giggled again, "_Idiot? _Gods that was just the greatest Frank moment _ever! _You'll live by it!"

Frank couldn't help but smile. It was good to have Hazel back, and no matter what people said about her, Frank would always like her, even if she did something crazy.

After recovering, Percy said, "We should head back and get ready. See you all later?"

"Sure," Hazel said.  
>"Alrighty then," Frank agreed then asked, "Will you guys call me the Frank-anator now?"<p>

Percy laughed, "In your dreams."


	7. Chapter 7

**VII-Percy**

_Oh crap. _

These words ran through Percy's mind as he stared at the obstacle course in front of him.

"You aren't scared, are you?" Hazel asked jokingly, hand rested on the dagger on her belt. "If you are… Dang, you'll be with Pluto like _that."_

She snapped her fingers.

"Hades, you mean." Percy corrected, and Hazel's eyes lost its shine.  
>"Seriously, you gotta quit with the Greek names! You're Roman, you idiot!" Hazel cried in frustration.<p>

Percy didn't agree. He had a feeling he wasn't where he was supposed to be. He was _not _a Roman that was for sure. Percy knew what he was, but it was like it was stuck at the tip of his tongue. Percy tried to remember where he came from and where Annabeth was, but it gave him a headache.

"Percy!" Hazel shouted, and slapped him across the face.

Percy blinked and grabbed his cheek as the pain started to blister on the side of his face. "OW!" he shouted and glared at Hazel, who looked impatient. "What was that for?"

"Pay attention, buster!" Hazel snapped, giving a glare. "Now, you and I are going to race across the obstacle course. Kapeesh?"

Percy couldn't help but ask, "What's this supposed to help with?" He knew it was an idiot question, but he couldn't help himself.

Hazel rolled her eyes and asked, "What do you think, you kelp-head?"  
>"Um… quickness?" Percy answered unconfidently.<br>"Agility, stupid."  
>"Oh."<p>

Hazel rolled her eyes again. "We're going to race- you know, see who gets to the finish line first? You use your legs- those things below your waist that are real long!"

Percy glared. "I'm not that stupid."  
>Hazel grinned. "Oh goodie! You get the point? We're racing. Kapeesh?"<br>"Kaposh." Percy grumbled.

"Excuse me?" Hazel asked in annoyance.  
>"KAPOSH!" Percy shouted.<br>"Good boy." Hazel smiled.

_This lady is rough! _Percy thought in exasperation. _I don't know if I'll survive…_

"Are you a baby then?" Hazel asked suddenly, eyebrow cocked up.  
>"No!" Percy exclaimed.<br>"You sure?"  
>"Yes!"<br>"You aren't a baby?"  
>"NO!"<p>

Percy noticed he was having an adrenaline rush. Then he realized Hazel was yelling at him because she wanted to get Percy hyped up. She must've known he had ADHD…

Hazel then pushed him into a ready position next to him, making Percy stumble over his feet like a complete idiot.

"Good gods, Percy…" she muttered in exasperation, and Percy felt offended. He wasn't meaning to be clumsy and stupid, but he just had a feeling…

Hazel got ready next to him, determination in her eyes. Percy couldn't help but stare like an idiot.

"You ready…?" she asked, studying Percy's face. Then her expression went into exasperation once again. "Oh gods, please don't tell me you're gonna barf right now! Gods, did Mars slap you across the face during that fight or what?"

Percy blinked. "Oh… No! I-I'm ready. Let's go. Yeah, let's go!"

Why was he acting so stupid?

After a moment of silence, Hazel screamed at the top of her lungs, "GO!" And she set off, hair flying behind her as she approached a jungle of ropes.

Percy set off after her, feet carrying him along.

It was a bigger adrenaline rush than Hazel yelling at Percy. She and him jumped, climbed, kicked, punched, sliced and flipped in unison with grunts and "Hi- YAH!"s.

As Percy and Hazel climbed to the top of a wood wall that was almost thirty-feet tall, Hazel asked, "You gonna give up yet?"

Percy snorted as he swung his leg over the wall. "Nope!"  
>"Soon you will, Jackson!" Hazel cried gleefully.<br>"Over my dead freaking body!"  
>"Yeah sure! See you later, <em>loser!"<em>

Hazel let out a loud and elated "Yah- hoooo!" as she jumped down the wall and hit the ground running like a bullet. Percy grunted and flew after her.

It made his ankles pop and the bottoms of his feet swell with harsh pain, but Percy was now _intent _to win this race. He _had _to win. He _had _to prove Hazel wrong. He was _not _a baby.

"I'm not a baby!" Percy chanted loudly as he kicked a dummy in Roman armor out of his way.

Hazel laughed, "Get to you finally, huh?" As she jumped over her dummy that was sprawled out on the grass in front of Percy and bolted off towards a tunnel of tires that dangled a few inches off the ground.

Percy dashed off towards her, his blood full of his adrenaline and his senses sharp. He spotted a vine near his foot and jumped in the air over it, flipping on the way.

As he closed in on Hazel, a voice said in his mind, _Tackle her, Percy! Tackle!_

Percy then lunged viciously and wrapped his arms around Hazel's waist. She yelped in surprise as they went tumbling off to the side. They did somersaults a couple times, then crashed onto the cool grass.

He flew himself at Hazel before she could stand up again. Percy wrapped his hands around her wrists and held her down.

Hazel met Percy's eyes with an amused expression. "Somebody lost it!" she laughed, and Percy grinned in triumph.

"Oh, don't keep that smile for long, Jackson!" Hazel then cried. "You lost! You can't tackle someone in the obstacle course! _You_ lost; I won! Percy Jackson lost to Hazel Beth Tenner! Ha-ha! Not so happy now, huh?"

Percy burst. He got out his sword as fast as he could and held it against Hazel's chin. Hazel still looked amused.

"Percy Jackson," she cried teasingly. "loose cannon!"

He went nose-to-nose with Hazel angrily and snarled, "I'm ready to slice your head off and tell the wolves to play soccer with it, so may the gods help you to stop fooling around with me now!"

It was a long silence, except for Hazel and his hard breathing, and everyone training around them at a distance.

Then, Hazel smiled coolly. "You just aced one of my classes, Jackson. Good job. Now get off or you'll have a bruise in the wrong spot."

Percy blinked in surprise. "What? You had that planned out? You knew I was going to do this? You got me angry just for this?"

Hazel busted up laughing. "Percy, you're so easy to read. I know what you'll do or say- Even someone who just met you would."

Percy's ears felt hot. Was he really _that _easy to read? Was this true?

"Get off me," Hazel then demanded, and to show she meant what she said, she got her knee ready.

Percy scrambled off quickly and got up from the ground.

Hazel jumped up and ordered, "Now, run from here to _there-" _She pointed to a long Roman style hall all the way across camp. "And back. Now _go!" _

She clicked a button on the side of her watch and Percy ran as fast as he could. Hazel started screaming at him, "_KEEP YOUR FEET FLAT, JACKSON! YOU'RE FAILING RIGHT NOW! FASTER!"_

**Make sure you review or favorite! **


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII-Percy**

"Up! Now down! Side! Jump- Gods, you're hopeless!"

Percy plopped to the ground, exhausted. Sweat dribbled down the side of his head as he dropped his _gladius _beside him, which sent a mushroom cloud of dirt.

Hazel crouched next to him, also sweaty too. She frowned at Percy, then did something that surprised Percy- she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Percy, c'mon, I know you really don't like this and aren't all that great at it," she said softly, looking Percy right in the eye. "But you need to try. I'm not great at this either- I'm more of an _andabatae… _Anyway, you need to try, Percy. We'll work more on this. Now come on, get up before anyone sees you."

Hazel held out a hand, and Percy looked at it. He was too exhausted to get up.

Hazel stood and studied Percy for a moment. Then she made a face at him. "You're kidding. Don't be such a baby, Jackson. Now get your lazy ass up."

Percy just stared at Hazel. He was seriously about to pass out. His brain was on the edge of shutting down, and his body felt like jelly. He was done with the training- _done._

Hazel now looked ready to pop, with her eyes blazing with anger. "Jackson! I told you to get up- _now_!"

"Drink," Percy mumbled.  
>"What?" Hazel asked incredulously, confused.<br>"Drink," Percy repeated firmly.  
>"You want a… what?"<br>"Drink!"

Hazel grunted, and then admitted, "I do too. C'mon, let's go."

She helped Percy up, who felt glad that Hazel could understand his mumbling. Then they went over to a little well in the heart of camp that had a low amount of campers there.

Right when Hazel and Percy arrived, people gave Hazel a disgusted look and walked off, whispering to one another frantically.

Hazel just rolled her eyes and muttered, "Idiots… Can't stand me after I defended him, gods…"

Percy suddenly felt uncomfortable. Was everyone at camp talking about Hazel behind her back, saying mean things? For some reason, Percy could relate. He knew how it felt to be made fun of. Maybe he'd experienced that back where he came from…

Hazel nudged Percy in the shoulder, looking concerned. "You wanted a drink… right? Are you okay, Percy? You seem bothered."

It amazed him how quickly her emotions could change. One minute she was yelling at him like a military general, then the next she was caring for him, wanting to make sure he was alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Percy lied as he took a cup from Hazel and gulped it down. The cold, fresh water made Percy's senses sharp, and adrenaline flowed through him.

Hazel grinned. "Woke you up, huh? Does that to everyone- that's why it's usually crowded in the morning. Now because the freak-"She pointed to herself in exasperation- "is here, it's deserted. They think I'll spread cooties or something. Isn't _that_ ridiculous? They're just immature little kids, that's what they are."

Percy nodded in agreement. It _was_ ridiculous. Hazel'd just stood up for Percy, defending him. So what was the big deal? Was it forbidden to stand up for someone? Was it loser-ish to do that? If it was, that was stupid.

"Look- it's Hazel's _boyfriend!_" A familiar voice cried teasingly.

Hazel's hand went to her dagger immediately, the fierce aura sphering around her. Percy instantly brought out Riptide.

He then looked over to see the boy with shaggy golden hair and deep green eyes. He was freakishly tall and super muscular- The whole Roman package.

"He's not, Ace." Hazel snapped at her brother as he coolly sat on the edge of the well, grinning at Percy and Hazel gruesomely.

"Good cover, Hazel." Ace's grin went wider. He then looked Percy up and down. His lip curled and Percy felt anger bubble inside of him. He was going to slice this guy's head off and put it on a plaque. Who did this guy think he was?

"So," Ace set his chin in his palms as he stared at Percy with the same ugly grin. "How's the psychopath over here treating you? Good, I bet. She makes all the guys feel like she is. She could be Venus if she could."

"Oh, go to Pluto!" Hazel spat at him furiously, even though her cheeks were burning red.  
>"Hey, hey, hey- easy!" Her brother told her. "I'm trying to have a nice conversation with your boyfriend."<p>

"You couldn't have a nice conversation to save your life," Percy snarled, the anger inside of him ready to burst.

Ace's nose flared as his eyes went acid-green. "Excuse me?" he sneered at Percy.  
>"You heard me." Percy snapped, and Hazel's ears went pink.<br>"Are you trying to start a fight, Jackson?"  
>"Sure am. Let's start now."<p>

Percy then felt a pull in his gut before a huge hand exploded out of the water, and pulled Ace into the well. Ace screamed like a little girl as he disappeared into the darkness.

"OH MY GODS!" Hazel shouted with a fist in the air, a grin across her face. "AUTOMATIC WIN! PERCY JACKSON- _WINNER_!"

She did a victory dance as Ace kept screaming from the well, "THIS ISN'T OVER, JACKSON! THIS ISN'T OVER!"

Percy peered down and saw the son of Apollo's head covered in muck. Percy grinned and called down, "Yeah, it is over! You just got _burned!_"

Hazel looked down too and shouted at him gleefully, "KARMA, BROTHER, _KARMA!_"  
>"YOU WON'T BE LAUGHING FOR LONG, HAZEL!" Ace screamed at her furiously, fist in the air.<br>"A BOY CAN DREAM- ESPECIALLY IF THEY'RE A LOSER!"

Percy and Hazel high-fived each other in victory, laughing.

Other campers were crowding around the well, laughing at Ace and pointing. Some were even giving Hazel and Percy pats on the back.

"Nice goin', Jackson!" Gina and Dawn told Percy in unison, chuckling hysterically with the rest of the Neptune House. "I thought you were a baby; but you proved wrong!"

"You showed him!" Hannah, a ten year old from Percy's house, exclaimed cheerfully, her deep cobalt blue eyes bright with pride.  
>"I sure did," Percy agreed with a grin.<p>

Hazel grinned at Percy as other campers gave her high-fives and comments. Percy grinned back.

Maybe Legion Camp wasn't going to be so bad after all.

)-(

As the months went by, Percy's memory returned at a slow pace.

He knew he was from New York, and he remembered some of his friends' names and faces: Grover, Tyson, Silena, Michael, Conner, Travis, Katie, Jake, Beckendorf, Thaila, Nico, Mrs. O'Leary…

And Annabeth.

She was the first to come back to him. Her sandy blonde curls, beautiful face, and stormy grey eyes that sent everyone a flash warning not to mess with her. And that smile. It was the most wonderful smile Percy had ever seen.

Percy's time at Legion Camp was going okay. He was getting a bit better at fighting, thanks to Hazel's harsh teaching.

Ace still challenged Percy, and the son of Apollo always got drenched with water.

Frank and Percy went to archery most of the time just to see that Percy was terrible at it.

Lupa once in a while came across camp, studying the campers' progress. The wolf goddess gave Percy a look of approval even when he fell on his butt after Hazel almost skewered him with her sword.

Probably every two months a new camper came, exhausted and dirty. Percy once in a while met them and he had a good conversation with some of them. Most of them were just flat out mean.

Reyna would watch Percy from afar, her lip always curling when Percy waved to her. She would give him a hard look and walk away, her two silver and gold dogs that he'd noticed not that long ago following.

Percy became stronger, faster and smarter. Sometimes he beat Hazel in the obstacle courses, but not too much. She was always faster because of her light weight, agility and speed.

Frank, Hazel and him would hang out a lot, watching some battles between two campers that went on every week. They talked about their Houses, and the new campers. Percy was always the one to give the jokes, Hazel was the one to give the sarcastic, intelligent comments, and Frank was the one to be honest. They became "that trio" at camp quickly.

But deep inside, Percy knew he wasn't supposed to be there. It was a territory he should've just left behind.

Hazel stood next to Percy at the entrance of camp, watching across the river just in case any demigods or monsters came.

Percy just watched the sun in the middle of the sky, sending furnace-hot rays of sun into Percy's face that was dripping with sweat.

It was June, and the hottest month in California. Everyone at camp was sweating like crazy, and air conditioners were installed into all the Houses right as June began.

Hazel wiped her brow with a sigh and said to Percy, "Wonder why Lupa sent us out here right at dawn."

"Agreed," Percy panted, still looking at the sun.  
>"You know you'll become blind if you stare at it any longer." Hazel told him.<br>"I survived training with you- I think I can survive staring at the sun."  
>"Suit yourself. Don't be whining to me when you can't see anymore."<p>

Then a bright light went right into Percy's eyes, making him slap his hands over his eyes frantically.

Hazel snorted. "Told you."  
>"No, it wasn't that!" Percy exclaimed. "Bright light!"<br>"Correct your grammar, Jackson?" She asked casually.  
>"Bright light reflected off the sun- Oh, what am I saying?"<br>"A good science fact."  
>"No! Just look!"<p>

Percy looked between his fingers to see nothing, then he heard a noise like a roller coaster going up a lift hill.

With his other hand, Percy uncapped Riptide. Hazel unsheathed her dagger, looking around wildly with alarm.

"What was that?" Hazel asked Percy.  
>"I don't know!" Percy answered.<br>"What is that, I mean…" Hazel said in disbelief.  
>"What?"<p>

Hazel didn't answer. She ran back into camp and shouted, "ARM YOURSELVES; WE'VE GOT COMPANY!"

Percy's hand that was covering his eyes dropped back to his side with a slap as he saw a gigantic trireme with a familiar-looking bronze mechanical dragon with ruby red eyes as the warship's mast-head. Four people with orange t-shirts that Percy recognized were aboard and peering down at the armed campers that now crowded the entrance to camp.

Hazel returned to Percy's side and looked up at the ship in astonishment. "It's beautiful…"

Percy didn't reply as he watched, speechless, as the boat landed in the river without a single drop of water coming from the river.

Lupa appeared between Hazel and Percy, making Hazel switch to Percy's side quickly, that then had Frank next to them.

_Our hero has found his way home. _Lupa's voice rang through Percy's head.

Hazel's eyes went wide as she stared at Lupa and whispered in shock, "You mean Jas-"

She didn't get to finish because a staircase came from the ship and touched the grass lightly. A Latino boy came down first, followed by a Native American girl, a tall and muscular boy with sky blue eyes.

Everyone started whispering frantically as the sky-blue eyed boy walked down the staircase cautiously and nervously.

Then came a girl with curly blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. She scanned the crowd of campers with determination.

Her eyes laid on Percy and she froze, her eyes growing wide. Her body went rigid.

Behind Percy's eyes, a harsh pain exploded out like a firework. Percy blinked hard, still staring at the girl with curly blonde hair. She was familiar… _Really _familiar…

"Do you know her?" Hazel asked Percy curiously. She was eyeing the Latino boy, her ears and face pink and a wavering smile on her face.

"I-I-I I think so," Percy stuttered, the memory of her starting to come back at the speed of a slug. She was so familiar!

Then the memory came back like a slap across the face. It was Annabeth- that girl who Percy had been hoping to see at Legion Camp.

Percy gasped loudly, and he got stared at by numerous people. But he didn't care- Annabeth was back with him.

He couldn't help but stare at Annabeth, joy rushing through his veins. He wanted to hug her, but he held back. Would Annabeth remember him? Would she slap him? He had to be cautious.

"Who are they?" Frank whispered, then asked Percy, "Are we gonna attack or what?"  
>"No," Percy answered, and Frank looked at him as if he were nuts.<br>"What do you mean… _no_?"  
>"I know them."<br>"What?"  
>"Just stop talking."<br>"Alright then…"

Percy continued to stare and stare. He felt like he was open, naked. Memories were coming back… Minotaur… Golden eyes… Goat horns… Some woman's face that was so familiar…

Percy's knees buckled, and Hazel caught him in worry. Her eyes were knit together in worry.

"Percy, seriously- please tell me what's going on and why you look like you know these people." Hazel begged under her breath so no one could hear in a desperate, hurt voice. "Please, Percy, please."

"I don't know." He answered, and Hazel's face fell even more.  
>"Then why are you acting like this?"<br>"I don't know."

"Percy Jackson!" Hazel's nose flared angrily, but it didn't match her hurt, confused face.

"I'm sorry." Percy apologized.

"Why are you so complicated?" Hazel demanded.  
>"I don't-" He tried to answer.<br>"Please shut up, Jackson."

_At least she said 'please'… _Percy thought sheepishly.

The four teens approached the crowd confidently, led by the Latino boy that had made Hazel's face go pink and her smile wavering.

Out the corner of his eye, Percy caught Hazel's going pink all over her body. She saw Percy staring, ducked and began fiddling with her shoe, making it look like she was tying it.

"Um," The Latino began, and Hazel's cheeks went more flushed. "Hi. I know you- uh- want to- um- murder us, probably, but we're all friends here… I hope…?"

This guy wasn't exactly confident. Campers kept snickering at this guy's awkwardness, and Hazel gave them powerful glares.

"Anyway," The Latino boy continued, now fidgeting with his hands nervously. "Um, is Percy Jackson here? 'Cause we kinda need him back."

"Why do you want him?" Ace demanded from the crowd. "He's ours'!"

"Not exactly," The sky-blue eyed boy interrupted. He stepped forward confidently, and the whole camp caught their breath.

"Hey, guys." The boy said with an awkward wave. "Um, about Percy Jackson… He got switched with me. He went to Legion Camp; I went to Camp Half-Blood."

"Camp Half-Blood?" Hazel asked, the pinkness gone. She took the leader's spot and looked at the teens curiously. "What in the name of Jupiter is that, exactly, Jason?"

"It's a camp for Greek demigods." Jason answered, and the camper's eyes went wide in disbelief.

Percy felt like he'd been jolted by a strike of lightning. Camp Half-Blood! That's where he was from! They were from his home!

"Like me?" Percy asked loudly.

Hazel looked at him in shock. "_Like you? _Jackson, what's going on right now? You better tell me this instant or I swear-"

"Hey, don't you talk to Seaweed Brain like that!" Annabeth shouted furiously, glaring at Hazel.  
>"Who said I can't?"<br>"I did!"  
>"Who are you- the president of the Protect Percy Jackson Program?"<br>"No, his girlfriend, Ms. Goldilocks!"


	9. Chapter 9

**IX- Hazel**

_Say what?_

Hazel stared at Ms. Princess-Panties in shock as the world seemed to stop spinning and it froze in time.

She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, and she could feel her body beginning to shake in fear and rage. It was more fear than rage.

First the wolves, then the teasing which hurt like heck, next the intruders, after that the Latino boy that had made Hazel look like an idiot (He was definitely going to get revenge on that) and now this? Wow, her life sucked.

Hazel glanced at Percy, who looked pained.

She thought, _this is your fault, Percy Jackson, you stupid son of Neptune. You are the biggest jerk I've ever met. _

"I can't believe you," she muttered under her breath, then turned back to the Greeks, trying to get control of herself.

After she stopped shaking, Hazel told them sharply, "You better get on with it; 'cause you ain't staying here for long, you Greeks."

Then Lupa stepped forward, and Hazel held back making her eyes grow wide in fear. Since the wolves, she'd kept a distance from any wolf. They'd made her think about the pain of nearly dying, and it hurt- really badly. It was sickening to think about that day.

_And that's why I hate you, Percy Jackson. _Hazel thought bitterly. _You made my life suck, you big jerk-face._

Then she remembered Holly-

_No- don't think about Holly! No Holly! No Holly! Get that out of your head, Hazel! NO HOLLY! NO HOLLY! ABSOLUTELY NO FREAKING HOLLY! _Hazel thought wildly, her conscience whacking at her brain.

_Come with me, demigods. _The she-wolf told the Greeks. _We must talk- now._

)-(

Hazel glared at Ms. Princess-Panties- who had said to call her Annabeth, but would Hazel call her that? Of course _not_- angrily.

Good thing Hazel had her dagger with her. Ms. Princess-Panties was going to wake up with her head on a plaque saying: _Here is the head of Ms. Princess-Panties-Greek-Wimp. Karma, bitch._

The Native American girl- whose name was Piper, and a daughter of Venus (Aphrodite, whatever). Oh, this time was going to _suck_- was enjoying some water like nothing was wrong.

Jason was staring at his hands awkwardly, trying not to make eye contact with Hazel. That little…

Percy was sitting next to Ms. Princess-Panties, lips rolled back into his mouth, looking at everyone at the table in interest- except for Hazel.

_You better look away, Jackson!_ Hazel thought with an extreme amount of bitterness. _You might have a plaque too- along with your girlfriend!_

Frank was just sitting there, looking nervous. He had a reason to look nervous- if anyone said anything stupid, Hazel was going to explode like a water balloon.

Then the Latino boy- Leo Valdez, son of Vulcan/Hephaestus (So _damn _cute, but still was getting to get a plate of revenge with misery on the side for making Hazel look like an idiot) - was fiddling with a piece of wire.

_So cute… Oh my gods, I might die of cuteness! _Hazel thought like a screaming Justin Bieber-fan. _Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods, oh-my-freaking-gods!_

Hazel avoided screaming at all costs. She would sound crazy, and that wouldn't be good. And she didn't want to look crazy in front of Leo Valdez.

That-would-ruin-her-life-forever. _For-ev-er._

_Well, Cupid really hit me in the butt this time! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! _Hazel thought hysterically. _Curse you, Cupid and Venus! Ha-ha!_

Hazel fiddled with her hands that were now shaking as if she were on a sugar high. She really needed to keep her cool. She didn't want to sound off her rocker. Nope, no way, not in her agenda. No being "Oh-my-gods-she-lost-her-marbles". No, no, no.

Lupa then appeared in the room, pride glowing in her eyes.

Hazel's unusual fidgeting died, and she watched the wolf goddess take a seat at the end of the table, casting a huge shadow over it.

"Have you ever considered- OW!" Leo held his knee, looking at Piper accusingly. Her kalidescope eyes sent daggers at him, strongly resembling Hazel herself during training.

_I understand it has been a long journey from your camp, demigods. And I would like to welcome you to Legion Camp, and I hope you have a good stay here for the last twenty-four hours. _

Frank sat forward. "Whoa, you mean they're staying for only a day?"

_Yes, and you and Hazel are going with them. _

Hazel broke into a coughing fit as Frank's eyes went as big as dinner platters, his face a pasty white that reminded Hazel of glue very well.

"You mean- _chm!_- that we're going with them?" Hazel asked Lupa incredulously. "Oh my gods, you've got to be- _chm!_- kidding me! We can't be cooperating- _chm!_- with them! By noon tomorrow- _chm! Chm! Chm! Chm!_- each of our heads are going to be on freaking- _chm!_- plaques! You can't be serious!"

"I really can't take you seriously with your coughing!" Annabeth snapped at Hazel.  
>"Well, I guess you'll just have to accept that I'm not just a serious person." Hazel snapped back in a sing-songy way.<p>

"Ooooh…" Leo muttered under his breath, then wailed, "OW! PIPER, QUIT IT; MY KNEE IS STARTING TO BRUISE UP! It might be broken…"

"I'm not working with this whiny-baby over here!" Frank cried dubiously, pointing to Leo.

"Did you build a trieme in six months?" Leo demanded angrily. "No, so you better shut up!"

"See?" Hazel cried. "We'll lose our voices before we can shout, _Eat my shorts!_"  
>"That's disturbing," Leo interrupted with a crinkled nose.<br>"Oh, put a sock in it."  
>"That's more gross."<p>

_Then we'll be defeated by Terra- Gaea for the Greeks- and her giants, if you seven can't cooperate well enough. _

Hazel and Frank's shouting died immediately as their eyes went wider than a Frisbee.

"_What?_" Frank and Hazel asked in shock.  
>"<em>Terra?<em>" Frank shrieked.  
>"<em>Giants? <em>Oh, we are _so screwed!_"

"Well, only if you guys can pull up your big-kid pants and get a grip." Percy snapped.

Hazel stood and placed her hands on her hips. "Excuse me, Jackson? _What _did you just tell me? Just to let you know, I'm wearing _American Eagle _jeans, thank you very much!"

She sharply faced Lupa angrily. "If I have to work with these Greeks, I might as well write my will after I leave this room dramatically!"

With that, Hazel stormed out of the room worse than a _venti._


	10. Chapter 10

**X-Hazel**

Hazel slammed the door of the Apollo House shut furiously, muttering to herself, "Why _me_? Why can't it be someone like Ace or Stephen or Meredith? Why does it have to me versus Terra? Why _me_?"

She clenched her fists angrily and marched over to her bed above Meredith's. She leaped into the bed and ducked under the blanket with her head on the tip of the pillow.

Hazel didn't know why this calmed her down a lot, but it did. The way the stuffy air filled her lungs- it made her feel calmer; when her skin started to get feverish from the heat- she got less tense, and how uncomfortable her feet were. It calmed her down a lot.

_Just stay calm, Hazel. _Holly's voice rang through Hazel's brain. _Stay focused on being calm- not crazy._

Hazel slapped her hands over her ears and exclaimed, "GET OUTTA MY HEAD, HOLLY! I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE, WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT? APOLLO, I _HATE _YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME! WHY'D YOU DO THIS TO ME, ANYWAY?"

Her lip started to tremble and she broke down, sobbing into her sheets miserably. It was all too much. The war from last August, Holly's death, her dad, Jason, Reyna, Percy, Ace, the wolves, Lupa and the fact that Romans had to get along with their enemies from back to the Trojan War to defeat Terra and the giants, which seemed _impossible. _Greeks couldn't along with Romans to save their lives.

And Leo. Gods, which made Hazel's head hurt whenever she thought about him. Hazel liked Leo. Frank obviously didn't like him at all, and Hazel didn't want to make him mad by (Possibly) dating the son of Hephaestus (That concept was starting to confuse Hazel. Were Vulcan and Hephaestus the same people, or was it two people?). Hazel couldn't even ask him out because A) She didn't have the guts, and B) It was clear that he had too much going for him. Holding a relationship while saving the world? Not easy.

Hazel wasn't good at feelings- she was only good at being a fierce fighter. Romans didn't have time for feelings. They had their priorities. Feelings didn't make the list.

Suddenly the door opened, and Hazel popped out from under her burden of blankets to see a muscular boy her age with curly bronze hair, chocolate brown eyes, tan skin, and a handsome face.

Bobby looked at Hazel with a raised eyebrow. "Crying?"

"Oh, five gold stars for you." Hazel croaked sarcastically, her hand sweeping her nose.  
>"That doesn't sound like a good comeback when you just got done bawling your eyes out." Bobby replied.<br>"I didn't _bawl my eyes out._" Hazel told him.  
>"Yeah, sure."<p>

Bobby mockingly started fake-crying, wailing, "OH ACE, WHY MUST YOU HURT ME? MY HEART IS BROKEN! YOU BUG ME SO MUCH I CRY WHILE EATING A TUB OF BEN AND JERRY'S ICE CREAM WHILE WATCHING _Cyber Bully! _WHY, ACE, _WHY_?"

Hazel threw a pillow at him, even though she was laughing loudly. Bobby had always made her feel better; especially after Holly had died.

Bobby caught it right before it could hit him in the face, an amused grin on his face.

"I don't say that." Hazel told him with her nose high in the air.  
>"Sure, Hazel, <em>sure<em>." Bobby replied, his nose in the air too just to mock her. "So, what were you really crying about?"

Hazel's eyes stung. She swung her feet over the bed and looked at the ground, shrugging. "Um… Well, you know that girl with the blonde hair who I argued with?"

Bobby nodded slowly. "That was a good girl-fight."  
>"Thanks." Hazel laughed, swinging her legs back and forth. "Anyway, well, she kinda hit me hard on being Percy's girlfriend and all-"<br>"You mean you like him?"  
>"No, no, no! It was just like a slap across the face. Percy's just a really good friend and all."<br>"I'm getting it… Go on."

Hazel went on with the Greeks, the whole Leo situation, Terra and how the Greeks and Romans had to cooperate to stop her and the giants- Even Holly. She felt like she was letting it all out, and she felt better saying it to Bobby.

Bobby just nodded and stayed silent, listening to Hazel with a concerned expression. It made Hazel feel a bit embarrassed, because Romans weren't exactly people to "let out their feelings".

After she was done, the son of Mercury smiled warmly. "Hey, you aren't messing up. It's them. They just barged in without permission, and they broke an oath from back to the Civil War."

"Wait- what in the name of Jupiter are you talking about?" Hazel asked curiously.

"Well, the Civil War wasn't just for the mortals of the United States," Bobby explained. "It was for demigods, too. They were forced to take sides, and it was bloodshed. I don't know who won, but after the war, the gods made the Greeks and Romans stay apart so a war worse than the first one. Now I guess this is so important, that we have to unite to stop Terra."

_Why does Bobby know this, and not me? _Hazel thought. _Does Reyna know, because she's the one Lupa trusts most? If she doesn't, how _does_ Bobby?_

"How do you know this?" Hazel asked him.  
>"Dreams." Bobby answered, and Hazel got suspicious.<br>"What kind of dreams?"  
>"The past. I see some flashes of the past all the time in my dreams. Most of them aren't all that good."<br>"Then why haven't you told anyone then?"  
>"It would just freak them out, probably."<br>"Good point. Shoulda thought of that…"

Then Bobby asked, "So do you feel better?"

Hazel bit her lip. Did she? She did, but she thought that he would tell, and then the whispering would happen again- and Hazel did _not_ need that right now. So that added more worry, and that didn't make her feel better at all.

"Yeah," Hazel lied. "It did."  
>"Good." Bobby grinned.<p>

"Hazel?" Percy called from outside. "Hazel! Come back here! We aren't done with our meeting!"

Hazel rolled her eyes and shouted back, "Who said it was a meeting- you? After all, you are a stupid Greek!"

Bobby's hands slapped over his mouth to avoid blowing his cover from laughing.

"HAZEL! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Percy shrieked.  
>"Who said I have too? Frank?" Hazel screamed back.<br>"Me!"  
>"I'm not trusting a Greek!"<br>"Well you should; considering that we'll have to be partners!"  
>"Ha-ha! Over my dead body!"<p>

Bobby mouthed, "I'm just gonna go…"  
>"Bye." Hazel mouthed back, waving shortly.<br>"See you later- maybe."

Bobby climbed up onto Ace's bed, and knocked on the wall. A trap-door opened up, showing an endless tunnel that had sunlight streaming through small holes.

Hazel stared incredulously as the darkness swallowed Bobby up. Had that been there the whole time?

"HAZEL!" Percy shouted impatiently.  
>"Fine, I'm coming!" Hazel shouted quickly. "I'm gonna bring my dagger just in case anything goes whack!"<br>"There won't!"  
>"Oh, you won't be saying that for long, Jackson!"<br>"Just get out here!"  
>"I know kung-fu, just to let those Greeks know!"<p>

"We've got the message!" Leo shouted at her from outside.

Hazel jumped down from her bunk and marched out of the Apollo House to face the Greeks and give them a piece of her mind.

When she got outside, she got sacked from the side by someone right next to her.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Hazel screamed at the top of her lungs before duct tape went over her mouth by Percy.


	11. Chapter 11

**XI-Frank**

Frank's screams were muffled by the duct tape in front of his mouth.

He kicked and punched the air as he got carried by Jason to the outskirts of Legion Camp with Piper, Leo, Percy, Annabeth and Hazel.

Hazel was being held by Percy, who was screaming, kicking, punching and thrashing like she had rabies.

"Stay still!" Percy shouted, whose grip kept getting loose by Hazel's squirming.  
>"MMCY, MMM MMPLL MMU!" Hazel screeched furiously as her eyes became cornered like an animal's as she thrashed harder and harder.<p>

Annabeth punched her in the back of the shoulder. Hazel's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she went limp as a rag doll.

"MMPHZEL!" Frank screamed, and tried to get out of Jason's grasp to get to Percy and make the tooth fairy rich tonight.

"Stop!" Jason told him impatiently. "Just stay the heck still and we'll let you go in a few minutes!"

_A few minutes? Are you nuts, Mister Traitor? _Frank wanted to say, but it came out like, "MMM MPHW MMPHNTES? MMR MMMM MMMMPHR TMAMPHR?"

"Please shut up!" Leo shouted at Frank, and Frank slashed in Jason's grasp. He was going to show that big-shot a piece of his mind.

Leo annoyed Frank so much, he wanted to bop him on the head to make him normal, and not so dang stupid.

Hazel was moaning now, and Percy ordered, "Annabeth, when she wakes up, smack her on the head again."

Annabeth grinned menacingly. "Glad to, Seaweed Brain."

Frank angrily squirmed around even more. They couldn't hit Hazel again! Frank didn't allow it, not one bit.

"I SWEAR, I WILL KILL YOU!" Frank screeched behind the duct tape furiously, and kicked his leg.

"OW!" Jason cried, and smacked Frank on the back of the head.  
>"YOU DESERVED IT, TRAITOR!" Frank exclaimed, his voice still muffled.<br>"Shut up!"  
>"TRAITOR!"<p>

"!" Hazel screeched, thrashing even more wildly than last time. "MMMMMM! MMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMPPPPPHHHHHHH!"

"Are we almost to the boat?" Piper asked desperately from next to Jason and Frank.  
>"Yeah. Thank gods." Annabeth answered.<br>"Thank you! Their screaming is giving me a headache."

Hazel rolled her eyes. "MMMPH MPH MMMMHHH MMMMMMPPPPPHHHH!"

"!" Frank screamed.

"Did he just say… _Ma?_" Leo asked crazily, shaking his head. "Wow, that's disturbing."

"!" Frank and Hazel screeched at the top of their lungs in unison.

Then they made it to the boat. The steps came down to them, and with difficulty, they made their way up the steps, Hazel and Frank still screaming their heads off and moving around, trying to get out of the Greeks' grasp.

Frank got set down near a door that probably led to the poop deck.

Hazel was next to him, screaming furiously, and Frank guessed they weren't nice words going to Greeks or their gods.

Frank was about to start crawling, but ropes went around Frank's ankles and wrists, like Hazel.

Percy leaned to them and took of the duct tape. Tears rose into Frank's eyes as the sticky part went off his lips, making them burn with harsh pain.

Hazel started to scream, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STUPID LITTLE GREEKS DID THIS TO US! I SWEAR, WHEN YOU UNTIE ME, I'LL MURDER YOU! I SWEAR ON FRANK'S LIFE! YOU ARE SUCH LITTLE JERK-FACES, YOU GREEKS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAD THE GUTS TO DO THAT, YOU BACK-STABBING LITTLE A-"

"PLEASE STOP!" Percy shouted, and Hazel clenched her jaw after falling silent.

"Thank you," He said calmly. "Now, we need to talk- About how we're going to cooperate with defeating Gaea-"

"Terra!" Hazel exclaimed in a provoked tone of voice.  
>"I'm Greek!" Percy snapped at her.<br>"No dip, Sherlock! You're a jerk, a wus-"

"Can you just listen for one minute?" Piper demanded. Hazel stopped screaming in fury and grunted in disapproval and annoyance.

"We need to find a way to defeat Gaea." Percy finished calmly.

"We already have a way," Jason answered.  
>"How, exactly, Mr. Traitor?" Frank snarled.<br>"We're going to Greece to Mount Olympus, and battling Poryphiron."

It was a long silence. Frank could hardly believe his ears. _Greece? Mount Olympus? Poryphiron? _Was he serious?

He suddenly realized something. His dream from a long time ago. That giant talking to the walls, which was some woman. Was that Poryphiron? Was that woman Terra?

"Um," Frank said finally. "I kind of have something to tell you."

All eyes went on him.

"What?" Percy asked Frank nervously.  
>"When Percy came- this was in… February, I think- and that night, I had a dream about this giant guy who talked about Jason." Frank explained.<p>

He went on talking about the giant shouting, the woman in the mud, the earthen room, and the giant's plans. Everyone was dead silent, listening with wide eyes. After he was done, Jason said, "That's Poryphiron- the giant that me, Piper and Leo battled at the Wolf House."

"Why weren't we in on this?" Hazel asked, glaring at Jason as if it were all his fault. "Did Lupa know about this?"

"Well, the prophecy." Frank reminded her. "The one we heard Ho-"  
>"<em>Don't-say-her-name.<em>" Hazel snapped, then grumbled, "I remember now- _septem dimidium - cruoris vadum refero dico. tempestas vel incendia orbis terrarum must cado. an sacramentum ut servo per a denique spiritus. foes gero telum ut ianua of nex._"

Then she looked at Jason, Piper and Leo in confusion. "So you guys knew, and we didn't? Why didn't we get told by anyone?"

"Did you have anything weird happen?" Annabeth asked.  
>"Besides Percy's appearance and Jason's disappearance? No, not really… Well," Hazel sighed. "Lupa was gone sometimes for a long period of time. But besides that, no. What was up with that anyway? Percy and Jason going missing and appearing at different places? Did you guys figure that out?"<p>

"It was a trade," Jason answered. "I had to go to Camp Half-Blood to get the Greeks' trust and acceptance-"  
>"I had to go to Legion Camp to get the Romans'. It all makes sense." Percy finished. "But who did it, and why?"<br>"Juno- I mean Hera." Jason said. "She did it because she knew we needed to unite to defeat Gaea- Terra, whatever. Olympus closed because they knew about her choice, and they panicked because they guessed it would end in bloodshed."

"Wonderful," Hazel said with mock wistfulness. "Just what I need- bloodshed."

"And that's why we need to cooperate," Jason said, giving Hazel a glare. "We're the seven of the prophecy. We're the ones that need to cooperate and get Camp Half-Blood and Legion Camp to meet and trust each other also."

It was a long silence after that. Frank was letting it sink in. He was part of a prophecy- and a big one that might tear the world apart. He was meeting Greeks, and he was getting their trust. They wanted to help, and Frank thought he would accept it.

"So, you three gonna help us or what?" Leo asked finally.

The two Romans and Percy looked up at Jason, Piper, Leo and Annabeth.

"Yes," they answered in unison. "We will."

Jason grinned, and then Leo asked, "So, who wants to have a tour of the _Argo II_; built this guy?" Leo pointed to himself.

"And I can give Hazel a VIP one," Leo added, looking at Hazel hopefully.  
>"I'll pass, Builder Boy." Hazel said casually, even though her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. "But let's get crackin'- I want to see this ship inside and out."<p> 


End file.
